I suck at titles
by Dragonlover74
Summary: Something's up with izaya and shizuo plans on finding out what.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my story I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this and I suke at both spelling and punctuation so i apologize in advance also if you have any Idea's for a name for this story It would make me happy!

I OWN NOTHING PLEASE DOMT SUE ME!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

If anyone cared to look outside they may catch a glimpse of the famed Shizuo hewajima aka the strongest man in ikebukuro walking towards the apartment complex of his childhood friend, and local underground doctor, shinra in the hopes of getting some wounds stitched up.

As shizuo was walking up to shinras room he ran into his other friend celty a Dullahan from Ireland, she had come to Japan in search of her head she had met shinra and his father on a boat, she's been living with Shinra since then. She seemed surprised to see him (though it was difficult to tell seeing as she's missing her head) when she saw him she quickly started typing on her pda

_'What happened to you!' _Was written out.

"Nothing much just another fight" shizuo explained."bet the damed flea sent them after me." He added quickly getting agitated. Celty "eyed" his blood stained suit suspiciously, after explaining that he had already stopped most of the bleeding he just needed shinra to do make sure I didn't miss anything. This seemed to calm the fairy slightly.

_'that's good to know but if it's not serious do you think you could come back later now's not the best time' _she typed sheepishly now shizuo may not be the smartest tool in the shed but he could at least tell when something's up and despite … odd shinra may normally be, he has always helped shizuo after a fight and hearing celty telling him to come back later instead of getting fixed up was something especially considering that she was one of the kindest person you could meet raised quite a few questions.

"Why is something wrong with Shinra? Did something happen? It was the flea wasn't it? That no good louse." At this point it was clear to see that shizuo was getting angry and was probably close to breaking something celty was typing up something to try and calm shizuo down when izaya came walking out of a nearby door, it seemed to take a minute for him to realize that he wasn't alone.

"hello shizu-chan~ Celty~ how are you doing today." He greeted the two in a sing song voice.

"Flea" shizuo grunted not in the mood to deal with izayas games. Before izaya could respond Celty walked up and put her phone to where only izaya could see it, After a moment izaya responded to whatever was on the screen. The response was said quietly "out have you deliver when more" was all Shizuo could make out. Celts typed something else causing izaya to laugh and clams she was starting to sound like someone's mother.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have place to go and people to see, good bye shizu-chan~" izaya said as he ran off only getting an annoyed huff in return once izaya was out of sight shizuo entered his friends apartment deter end to find ou what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello lovelies! I'm back, and I hate school. I literally wrote the majority of this in geometry I am not good at writing shinra. I love reading your reviews and comment, I love knowing what people think of my stuff so if you have anything to say or ask or complain about tell me it makes me happy. ㈀9

* * *

><p>Upon entering the apartment shizuo was greeted with the sight of his ever ecstatic friend.<p>

"Aright what happened this time." Shinra sighed but his goofy smile stayed on his face.

"Some idiots decided they wanted to try and beat me up, one of them had a gun and the bullets still in my leg." Shizuo explained as quickly as possible familiar with the routine. He sat on shinras couch waiting for the doctor to get his supplies. A few minutes later he reappeared from what shizuo could only imagine was a supply closet armed with gauze and tweezers.

"Alright, shizuo leg up." Shinra ordered in his doctors tone. Once said limb was safely placed upon the coffee table, shinra went to work cutting away fabric, pulling out shrapnel, blabbering on and on about how wonderful and amazingly perfect celty was.

" hey, shinra, what was the flea doing here?"shizuo asked during a lull in shinra's talking.

"Hmm, oh, you mean izaya I'm sorry but i am sworn to an oath of doctor patient confidentiality!" Shinra stated acting as though he was insulted by the mere thought of divulging the information of one of his patients.

"That's never seemed to stop you before." Shizuo stated remembering all the times the doctor had ranted about the idiocy of his patients.

"Why are you asking in the first place, I mean it's izaya, the two of you don't exactly look out for the others well being you know. Could this possibly be the start of a beautiful friendship?" Shinra commented while stitching up the bullet wound."kidding, kidding, but either way I can't tell you anything, izaya's my friend i.e., I'd rather not die, I can't just go telling his arch enemy all his secrets can I? Well I've done all I can do. Maybe you should go home, take a nap, and just forget about today, hm"

"Ya that's probably a good idea, I'll see you later. Tell celty I said bye." An with that shizuo left before his friend could start professing his undying love for the dullahan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm honestly so surprised that so many people read this story much less liked it so I just want to sat thank you for taking the time to read this! Let me know what you think in a review!㈀9

* * *

><p>While walking to his apartment shizuo decided to reminisce about the day's events, first with getting hurt helping Tom to running into the flea at shinra's, the conversation with celty. "Stupid flea must be up to something bad." The ex-bartender muttered to himself quickly growing angry at thoughts of what izaya could be planing, with the brains and influence the louse has who knows what kind of trouble he could be planing. "Next time that louse sets foot in ikebukuro I'll kill him! speaking of fleas hanging around places they don't belong, I haven't seen izaya around here recently. It's not like the bastard to abandon his favorite city, much less his <em>precious humans. <em>Whatever izayas planing it stinks of trouble." Shizuo stated. Having made it to his apartment he quickly climbed into his bed as tried to sleep his frustrations away.

When shizuo awoke it was a bright sunny day with not a cloud in the sky, the kind of day that made even those who shunned the outside world to look and enjoy the splendor or could calm the beast of ikebukuro or it would have been if said beast wasn't absolutely positive that the apocalypse was apon the city. Ok shizuo knew he was overreacting a little, but whatever the flea happened to be planing would surely cause quite a lot of inconvenience and annoyance for the so shizuo decided to nip this problem in the bud by going strait to izaya's apartment and beat the flea till he would be unable to cause any trouble for anyone.


End file.
